eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
Frida Suárez
Frida Suárez is the female lead main character of the show El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Known as Manny's best friend and the third daughter of Police chief Emiliano Suárez and Judge Carmela Suárez. She tends to have a crazy and random attitude to several situations, even when it's serious. Frida usually serves as a Comic Relief character that pulls out most of the jokes throughout the episodes. But at times Frida is central to the plot, Examples are: The Thing That Ate Frida's Brain and The Ballad of Frida Suárez. One of her after-school hobbies is as the singer and leader of her band the Atomic Sombreros. Appearence Frida's most distinctive looks is her light blue hair (which is surprisingly natural, her father is seen with it in a flash back in the episode A Mother's Glove. Her father in turn could have got it from Frida's Grandma) and her big red Goggles. She wears a white shirt with a red Overall type skirt. On her arms are spike wristbands (as part of her rock star personality) and brown boots on her feet. Personality Normally, Frida shows up as a wild person. Sort of the stereotype of a rock star. However Frida shows other sides of her as well. She has the nack of thinking of ideas in a flash (Such as her Sartana Ballad in The Ballad of Frida Suárez. She also has a caring side as shown for Puppies, or Chui in Chupacabros. She also expresses anger in many situations. Her anger usually gets her to want revenge. As in Clash of the Titan where after seeing a picture of her with a "lame" text and arrow pointed to it, she claimed revenge when she told Rodolfo the Titan's plan and came back with a giant robot in her control. However most of her anger and revenge plans are onto Zoe for past reasons. Lastly, Frida also has a type of romantic side, such as the very end of Oso Sole Mio where she says "Isn't love lovely?" In a manner people would see in a girl with a crush. El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Make My Mule! Powers The Spectacular Guitar-merang Frida throws her guitar at her enemies like if it was a boomerang. Guitar Smash Frida uses her guitar to smash her foes, then sends them in the air. Guitar Shot Frida plays her guitar, which makes a sound wave. Lyrical Smackdown Frida plays her guitar so hard, her music blows her foes away. Vocal Whirlwind Frida sings that makes a whirlwind that takes out her enemies. Jumping Guitar of Doom Frida and her quitar rocket across in a spinning attack. Pre-Series Frida's past has been shown sometimes in Flashbacks within the show or by the Creator. Frida first met Manny in Kindergarten (in Detention however), and ever since they've been tight friends. In her past is also her origin of her hate for Zoe. Which first came along when she pulled a prank on Frida by making her look like a slime monster in class and making her cry. According to the creator, the big red Goggles she always wears comes from her never-shown Grandmother, who in her younger days had the goggles when she was the "Blue Bandit" which probably meant she had/does have Blue hair. Series Relations with Other Characters Manny Rivera Manny Rivera is Frida's best friend. They were friends since kindergarten (They first met in Detention) and Frida is almost always with Manny when he is fighting a villain (Though usually Frida doesn't help that much. Except for a few exceptions such as Eye Carumba!). Frida also showed some romantic feelings towards Manny in some episodes, like The Mustache Kid when Frida got jealous when Manny was driving in the car with girls, Oso Sole Mio had Frida saying "Isn't love lovely?" and slided closer to Manny in a humor related way, and No Boots, No Belt, No Brero shows Frida kissing Manny intentionally done by her at the end of the episode. Canon Future Character Design/Inspiration Frida is known for being based on Jorge's wife Sandra. While it is currently unknown if any situations that Frida goes through happened to Sandra. It is possible the personality she shows that is like her. Frida's appearance is based on the punk rock culture. Trivia *Besides the Rivera Family, Frida is the only other person who said the phrase "This I swear!" Category:Characters